1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
To date, a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid such as ink onto a medium that is transported has been used. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, the medium may rise up during the transportation process or a foreign object may adhere to the surface of the medium. In the case where the risen medium itself or a foreign object on the surface of the medium comes into contact with a liquid ejecting unit, at least one of the medium and the liquid ejecting unit may become damaged. Accordingly, various techniques have been disclosed for reducing the likelihood of a medium, a foreign object, or the like coming into contact with a liquid ejecting unit.
For example, JP-A-2013-35184 discloses a liquid ejecting apparatus (ink jet recording apparatus) that detects rising of a medium by an optical detection device in order to reduce the likelihood of a medium and a liquid ejecting unit coming into contact with each other. The presence or absence of a foreign object on the surface of the medium can also be detected by the optical detection device proposed in JP-A-2013-35184.
However, while the optical detection device disclosed in JP-A-2013-35184 can detect a foreign object with high accuracy, it is necessary to perform high-precision equipment adjustment such as optical axis adjustment between a light projecting portion on one end side of the medium and a light receiving portion on the other end side of the medium. In addition, various electrical control devices are required for oscillation control of laser light.